Explosive materials and their use to destroy, move, and/or manipulate components, devices, etc. are known. Such explosive materials typically undergo an exothermic chemical reaction that produces heat and/or a large volume of gas. In addition, the chemical reaction occurs at a rapid rate such that a shockwave propagates from the chemical reaction.
The use of explosive materials is critical in a variety of areas such as military operations, espionage operations, counter-espionage operations, movement of desired devices, and the like. In addition, the ability to precisely control quantity of explosive and the amount of energy released can provide for more accurate, reliable, and controllable effects. Therefore, a micro-explosive device and/or material would be desirable.